Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Ildera
Summary: For Cedric Diggory, for Sirius Black, for Dumbledore, for the countless others who had died needlessly ... but most especially for Harry, his best and most trusted friend, the Boy Who Lived now lying dead in the rubble. They charged.


Yup, two in one day - this is pretty good for me! Again, hope it doesn't confuse anyone, if it does, I apologise in advance.

Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin ...

* * *

**Who Wants To Live Forever?**

It should have been silent. The world should have stopped for that awful truth to sink in. The witches and wizards stood around, some still glaring at one another hatefully across the intervening space, but most staring in horrified shock at the crumpled figure lying, unmoving, at Voldemort's feet. The worst death in this, the most final of battles.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_Yet slips away from us?_

Ron felt numb, his heart suddenly beating ice around his immobile body. He was transfixed, staring helplessly into green eyes that now would never more smile at his jokes, nor glare at his misadventures. There would be no more fun, no more friendship. The unseeing eyes saw straight into his soul, draining him of all rebellion, filling him with guilt at his inability to save his best friend's life.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

How could he ever have thought they could stand against a wizard so powerful as Voldemort? How could he have allowed Harry to bring those who stood with them, friend and companions, to their deaths? The thought flashed through his mind that perhaps it would be best if they all just surrendered now, to save the unnecessary loss of yet more innocent lives. He frowned, struggling with that thought, fighting against the crushing emotion weighing down on his heart and mind. Yet despite it all, his fingers began to shake, itching to release the wand held tightly in their grasp.

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment_

_Set aside for us_

Warm fingers wrapped around his own, pushing aside the icy numbness of shock, the unrelenting temptation of submission, to warm his cold skin. Startled, Ron tore his gaze from Harry's still form, and looked down into eyes that spoke of warmth and love and undying loyalty. Hermione.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever when love must die?_

Hermione, who had been his best friend for years, who had saved his life time and again with her knowledge and her caring ... who was the other half of his soul. Hermione, who had stood with him, beside Harry, through it all, through the slander and the scandal, the danger and the fear, the hiding and spying. Hermione, who smiled sorrowfully up at him, through eyes that glistened with unshed tears, encouraging Ron to feel the unfamiliar pricking behind his own eyes that betrayed his heart-wrenching sorrow.

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Forever is our today_

All the coldness, all the ice, melted away at her touch, leaving only the grief, and a deep, fiery rage. Harry was dead, killed at the hands of the wizard the world lived in fear of. Hermione was crying for the friend murdered before her eyes, as were the friends who stood with them. Ginny was glaring over his shoulder at their enemy, lips trembling as she fought not to let them see her tears. They were all hurting, all suffering far more from the loss of this one soul than they would from death at Voldemort's hands.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Forever is our today_

Ron's fingers tightened on his wand as he watched the Dark Lord taunt Neville over Harry's motionless body. He sent an expressionless smile to Hermione as her hand left his. This had to end here. Who wanted forever, anyway? Life was not worth living so long as Tom Riddle still drew breath. Ron looked up, meeting his enemy's eyes for the briefest of moments as Voldemort smiled nastily over at the gathered, heartbroken worthy arrayed against him. He saw Voldemort flinch as Neville raised the sword of Godric Gryffindor, slicing the swaying form of Nagini clean through. He raised his wand, hearing battle cries taken up all around him. The world seemed to slow down as he stepped forward, eyes shining with grieving fury and determination, Hermione only a heartbeat behind him. Win or lose, it would end here, tonight. For Cedric Diggory, for Sirius Black, for Dumbledore, for the countless others who had died needlessly ... but most especially for Harry, his best and most trusted friend, the Boy Who Lived now lying dead in the rubble. They charged.

_Who wants forever anyway?_


End file.
